Forgotten with Purpose
by LOLChanny819
Summary: The past is a strange thing. No matter how much a person tries to forget, it makes itself known again, even in the face of death. Set after episode ten.


**Disclaimer: This is SO new for me, but…I don't own Teen Wolf. Wow, that feels weird to say, but I LIKE IT. I also don't own Beauty and the Beast or Romeo and Juliet.**

**I have a confession to make – I'm terrified to write this. But the idea popped into my head, and I really like this couple so I'm determined to write this so people start to ship Derek/Kate. You have to admit, the Romeo and Juliet meets Beauty and the Beast aspect of their relationship is adorable. I just can't seem to STOP adoring this couple. So…here I am. Let me know what you thought and I'll be very, very happy.**

Forgotten with Purpose

Kate smirked at the snarling werewolf chained up in front of her, feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Finally she had won, and Derek Hale would soon be in Hell where he belonged. After all, he was the most wanted psychopath in Beacon Hills, wasn't he? No one would miss him if he just…_disappeared_.

Stepping closer to the hostile twenty year old, Kate allowed herself one small, quiet, echoing laugh, sadistic as it may have seemed. Finally, she spoke, unable to hide the relief she felt at being superior in the situation. "What's wrong, Derek? Wolf got your tongue? You _really_ need to learn to use your words, sweetie. I don't speak _mutt_."

Hearing Kate's last comment, the werewolf did his best to break the chains that held him back. The blonde worked well and with purpose – no amount of strength in his body could break these chains. He decided to try another tactic. "If you wanted to get me alone, _Kate_, you could've just said so." His normally gruff voice had a hint of a coy smile etched into it.

Immediately, Kate's jaw dropped, and she stopped pacing. Taking this as a sign he was getting under her skin, the lone werewolf continued, confidence bubbling up from the very core of his being. "I mean, it isn't like we haven't been here before, _is it_?"

The blonde's eyes flashed with anger and she looked around the room, terrified someone would hear. "I didn't know who you _were_, Derek. That doesn't count. Besides, you were _begging_ for me to follow you, if I remember correctly."

Derek snorted, rolling his eyes at her. Kate could be so ridiculous sometimes. "I was a _seventeen year old boy_. You didn't _have_ to say yes. Besides, what were you doing in Alaska, anyway?"

Three years ago, Derek Hale had been in Alaska, hiding from his past. Being more like Scott than he'd like to admit to, he'd found himself at a lot of parties, one of which Kate had been at too. She was an older woman, about twenty five at the time, and he saw an opportunity. She looked so beautiful that night (he had been drinking when he stumbled across her, but she still looked beautiful in the morning), so he had taken the leap.

The next morning, Derek and Kate had found themselves in a hotel room, knowing and remembering the whole night. They swore to never speak of it – a promise held secret and unspoken until _now_.

While it was true she had no idea he was a werewolf at the time, it was the only bait he had left and he intended to use it to distract her. It seemed to be working, because a moment passed before Kate spoke again. "I was there hunting _wolves_. I didn't expect to find one that easily, though. I should've killed you_ that_ night, and I intend to finish now what I never got a chance to start. Tonight, Derek Hale, you _die_."

Derek shook his head at her, fangs disappearing as he resumed his human form. For some reason, he decided to let down his guard – he trusted her, something that would most likely get him killed. There was a_ reason_ Derek Hale trusted no one, after all. "You won't kill me. You and I both know that night wasn't just a fling. You were lonely, and I was _utterly_ alone, _maybe_ – but that doesn't explain everything, and I haven't forgotten _anything_."

Kate shook her head at him, pretending not to hear what he was hinting at and holding a salt rifle carelessly in her right hand. "Even if _I_ don't kill you, I know someone who will. My niece is _more_ than capable of killing you – she has the family blood, and I've seen her in action. She isn't even _aware_ of what she's doing and she could quite possibly take out the entire werewolf population single-handedly. _That's _power, Derek. You're just a pathetic little puppy in her way."

Derek stared her down, choosing his words carefully. "Maybe she can. In fact, _I've_ seen her, too. I'm _sure_ she could. But she _won't_ because you won't _let her_. You love me too much."

In the midst of glaring at Derek, Kate pointed the salt rifle at him, flabbergasted. "That's _not _true. I'd kill you myself – I just want Allison to do it so she can feel the adrenaline rush we _all_ feel after we get rid of a mortal enemy. The Argents _don't_ play games, Derek. We do our job, and we do it _well_."

Snorting, Derek struggled against the chains for a moment, desperately trying to break free. Eventually, he shook his head and settled down, lashing out at her with words rather than actions. "That _isn't_ what you told me the first time I met you, Kate. You told me you loved me. And you know what? I could _smell_ the honesty on you. I knew you were a hunter, and I didn't care because you were different. Why is this _so hard_ for you to accept?"

Kate groaned at him, throwing the salt rifle so it bashed him in the head. He winced, but in all honesty it barely hurt. "Because you're a _monster_, Derek. You were _that night_, you are now, and you always will be. My family wants to kill you – so do I, to be circumspect. So it doesn't matter _how_ I feel – you're going to die, and you're going to die _soon_."

With that, she walked over to the door on the other side of the room. "I'm going to get Allison. Stop trying to break free – you're just going to _hurt yourself_." She opened the door before sighing and looking back at him. "I meant what I said back then, Derek, but it doesn't _change_ anything." And then she was gone, the door sliding shut behind her.

Derek roared, lashing out against the chains that held him there, awaiting his death. The Argents were going to kill him, and they were going to go after Scott next. It wouldn't take Allison long to figure out Scott was a wolf, too.

The twenty year old hated the Argents with a passion – all but _one_ of them. Because even when the bullets and arrows hit him and he lost the battle against the hunters, even when he was in Hell, he would love her.

It was a twisted sort of love story, one that would never be written down in books (Derek was never one for sappy love stories, anyway). But all the same, he would never stop loving her. And he prayed that she would at least have mercy on _Scott_, a younger version of the angsty werewolf himself.

When Derek Hale took his last breath and left this Earth forever, only two things would be left of his existence besides being known as a killer – something he never would be. The first remnant was Scott, a reincarnation of who he _used_ to be, the _sole_ purpose of why Derek had let himself get to this cold prison, to his death bed.

The second would be the memory of that night, three years ago, when Kate had told him she loved him. Twisted as it was, it would forever be true. And maybe, just maybe, that was another reason he was here. After all, how bad could death be when the last thing you saw was the person you loved?

_Logic is the art of going wrong with confidence. _

_~ Joseph Wood Krutch_

**Alright, I'm not really sure how this turned out, but I wanted to portray Derek in a way I'm not sure many people see him. I believe he's tough, but if something or someone is very important to him (his sister, Scott, etcetera) he'll make an exception. And I'd like to think Kate is an exception. Thank you so much for reading this! Please let me know how I did and if I should quit or write more Teen Wolf! SMILES!**

**LOLChanny819**


End file.
